


Shades of Wrong

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Somebody That Wants To Love You [1]
Category: Hanson (Band), Michelle Branch (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, Cheating, Concerts, Crushes, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Famous Natalie, First Meetings, Flirting, Friendship, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Relationship, Los Angeles, Lust at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, New York City, Romance, Seduction, Song Lyrics, Songwriting, Touring, Vaginal Fingering, Weddings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Natalie's life changes after opening for Taylor on the first night of his tour. It's a change that sets her whole world upside down and maybe not for the better but maybe it also is.





	1. So overnight you look like a sixties’ queen

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Here we go again. Me starting and posting another fic...especially another one with mainly Taylor Swift and Hanson songs.
> 
> This was inspired in part by a one shot I did for a friend that is called We're A Wreck, You're The Wrecking Ball. It could even be seen as sort of the same universe yet I made some changes on how Natalie and Taylor met in this :).
> 
> I really hope you guys like this and that you stick around for the ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **These are moments of newfound hope, extreme joy, intense passion, wishful thinking, and in some cases, the unthinkable letdown. And in my mind, every one of these memories looks the same to me. I see all of these moments in bright, burning, _red_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _You had it figured out since you were in school._  
_Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool._  
_So overnight you look like a sixties’ queen._

July 4, 2004

Natalie scrunched up her nose as she stood in front of a mirror backstage in a venue in New York. Not even sure why there was a mirror in this dressing room when she hadn't requested one but there was and now as she looked herself over she was almost second guessing her outfit.

A plain blue sundress, her hair thrown up into a ponytail because it was hotter inside than it was outside.

"You don't look too bad," a voice spoke which caused Natalie to startle as she turned to face the person who had spoken. Seeing a boy with a baby face and shaggy hair looking her over.

Natalie knowing he looked familiar but she couldn't place him.

"I'm Zac," he offered as he stepped farther into the dressing room. Obviously sensing her confusion but the moment he introduced himself it clicked in her brain who he was.

He was the baby brother of Taylor Hanson, the man she was opening for tonight on his opening concert for his second solo album. His first having been released when he was a teenager and he had been the star of every teenage girls fantasies.

Natalie hating to admit that maybe he had starred in a few of hers as well. But of course she had been too busy trying to make a name for herself back then too. Getting discovered a year after Taylor had hit it big and releasing her first album which had done well for itself.

Well enough that she had gotten her own fan base and a following. Even if people sometimes liked to talk about her life and the fact that she was known to write songs about her love life.

It was something she'd take as long as she got to share her music with the world. Especially her fans who never seemed to leave her.

"Taylor's younger brother right?" Natalie asked cringing as soon as the words left her mouth, especially when Zac seemed to look hurt for a few seconds.

Because, why wouldn't he? Who in their right mind would love to be called so and so's younger brother. Especially when Zac himself was in the business. Having released his first album a year ago.

The press of course kept him in Taylor's shadow. Calling him Taylor's younger brother just like Natalie had done as well as comparing his music to Taylor's.

Which Natalie had never thought fair because it was clear they had separate styles.

"I guess you could say that," Zac smirked quickly deflecting his hurt with humor. "But like I said the name is Zac and you are Natalie, right?" he questioned as if he didn't know but from the look on his face Natalie knew that he knew who she was.

"The one and only," she confirmed with a nod of her head. Giving him a smile before looking away. "Thanks for saying I don't look too bad. I was beginning to second guess the outfit. Afraid your brother's fans would judge me too harshly."

"My brother's fans aren't that bad."

Natalie raised an eyebrow at Zac's statement, not sure if she believed him. She knew the type of fans Taylor had. The rabid fangirls who would literally trash someone who was anywhere in his vicinity. Anyone who could ruin their ideas of being the next Mrs. Taylor Hanson.

It wasn't something Natalie was sure she'd ever handle.

Before Natalie could reply though, Taylor's personal assistant, Rebecca stopped at the door of the dressing room. Eyeing both Zac and Natalie suspiciously.

"You have five minutes til show time," she spoke in an English accent that was beginning to fade from all her time in America. "Zachary leave the girl alone so she can get ready," she added on with a stern look before turning to leave.

Both Natalie and Zac breaking out in a fit of laughter after. Natalie's nerves going away only slightly.

"You'll do amazing," Zac told her as their laughter died down. "And my brother's fans won't mind your outfit. Just as long as you stay away from him romantically while you're in that outfit."

Natalie rolled her eyes at that, "Trust me I will," she told him honestly because really, she had no plans on getting involved with Taylor.

She had just ended a relationship with an actor a few months ago and the last thing she needed was another relationship with someone in the business.

The conflicting schedules as well as the press being all over it. It was something she didn't want, not again. She just wanted someone simple who wasn't really in the business.

Zac only gave her a look, like he wasn't quite sure of her words. Probably wasn't the first time he had heard those denials only to be proven wrong.

After all Natalie wasn't stupid, she head heard the gossip about Taylor. How he was a womanizer, which was probably another reason why his fans were all rabid.

They really did believe they had a shot with him if it was true that he'd sleep with anyone.

Natalie didn't have time to call Zac out on his look or set him straight though because Rebecca soon came back telling her it was time and Natalie followed the woman as she lead her to the stage. Her nerves coming back the moment they made it to the stage and the venue lights dimmed.

Sucking in a breath she walked out on stage, grabbing her guitar as the lights came back on and the moment she made it to the microphone, she let out her breath. Her eyes gazing the crowd where she spotted her best friend Kate.

A girl who should have been backstage but Kate always did like to watch the concerts from the crowd.

Giving Kate a smile Natalie seemed to effortlessly go into singing then. Spotting Zac from the corner of her eye as he stood side stage, watching her perform as well.

*****

"So, how come you aren't making music right now?" Natalie asked as she sat with Zac on the side of the stage now, watching as his brother performed.

Natalie having changed after her set into a t-shirt and jeans. Her hair still up in a ponytail.

Zac turned his head to look at her, like he was surprised she was actually asking about him. "I love music, don't get me wrong but I think I like writing it more than I do performing it."

Nodding her head at his words Natalie guessed that made sense to her. "Well, maybe we could write together sometime," she suggested and again she saw the surprised look on his face. "I'm supposed to be starting my third album soon and I'm always up for writing with new people."

"Our styles could clash," Zac spoke hesitantly though Natalie knew from his tone he wanted too. "I'll think about it though, if you agree to something for me."

"And what do I have to agree too?" Natalie questioned wondering just what Zac could want from her already.

They had just met hours ago.

"Come to a bar with me after the show. A few of the roadies are going to be there and it might be fun to go," Zac spoke as he leaned into her. "We can talk more and I can decide if you're someone I want to write with."

Pursing her lips Natalie considered Zac's offer for a few seconds before nodding her head.

"Deal," she stated with a tiny smile. Knowing somehow she'd have to find a way to invite Kate too.

There was no way she was doing this alone. She never did anything without Kate. She had even taken Kate along when she moved to Los Angeles last year, so yeah, Kate was coming with her to the bar too.

At least to make sure she didn't drink too much and make a drunken fool of herself.

_It was a few years later, I showed up here._  
_And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared,_  
_How you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out._  
_They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere,_  
_Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square,_  
_And it took some time, but I understand it now._  
  
_‘Cause now my name is up in lights, but I think you got it right,_


	2. I knew you were trouble when you walked in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How inconvenient to be made of desire. Even now, want rises up in me like hot oil"-larissa pham

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_  
_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me_

July 4, 2004

Sitting in a corner booth of a bar not far from the venue. Natalie listened as Zac talked, or well, she did her best to listen anyway. It was hard with all the noise going on around them.

That and she was trying to keep an eye on Kate, who had snuck off to the main bar with Isaac. Zac and Taylor's older brother who wasn't in the entertainment business.

It seemed his dreams lead him elsewhere. That elsewhere being law school which according to Zac he was almost done with and soon he'd be a lawyer in the state of New York.

Natalie could almost see why Isaac had piqued Kate's interest tonight. Kate may have been a model but she was one of those brainy types. Not the airheaded types.

"So what about you Georgia peach?" Zac asked her and Natalie blushed at the nickname and also because she had missed whatever the question was entirely.

It was no wonder she had trouble making friends.

"What about me?" she asked as innocently as she could, her blush growing. Zac's laugh at her words doing nothing to make it go away at all.

"I asked what made you decide to sell your soul and become a singer? Stow away to California and the nice life of Hollywood."

Picking up the drink she had ordered, some fruity concoction, Natalie shrugged her shoulders as she took a drink. "Because I have stories inside of my head that want to come out in the form of song lyrics," she answered knowing it was probably pathetic, but it was the best she could come up with. "And California seems nicer than New York. Well maybe the people there aren't nice but Los Angeles seems nicer looks wise and they actually sleep there."

"Touche," Zac smirked before taking a drink of his beer. "Have to say I much prefer New York but I think I'm growing used to living in Los Angeles," he said his tone implying to her that deep down he'd always long for New York.

You could take the boy out of New York but you couldn't take New York out of the boy.

"You only lived in New York for three years," Natalie countered with some information she had kept in her brain that he had given her when they first started talking. "And before that you used to live in Oklahoma, so I don't see what the appeal is about this city."

"It's because my baby brother here is an odd one," a voice spoke making both Natalie and Zac turn to the source and Natalie swallowed hard as she looked at Taylor who was standing by their table.

Neither of them having noticed him come in and she didn't know how. Because finally being truly up close in his presence he had this weird sort of aura about him.

One that would make anyone's head turn.

"Fuck you," Zac retorted teasingly as he raised his hand, flipping Taylor off.

Taylor only shrugged, "Don't think that's legal Zachary," he said just as sarcastically. Natalie chewing her lip when Taylor moved to sit down beside her in the booth.

Not sure why she had a weird feeling in her stomach or okay she knew why. She just didn't want to admit it because hadn't she told Zac earlier tonight she wouldn't fall for his brothers charms.

Yet all he had to do was be in her presence personally for a few minutes and she was falling, like the teenage girl who had once had one too many fantasies about him and being his wife someday.

The both of them touring the world like Johnny and June. Maybe even doing a few duets along the way.

"Also, why are you letting our little Georgia peach here drink some fruity drink when she could be living it up with something far much better and stronger?" Taylor questioned, Natalie not missing the tiny glare that passed Zac's face for a few seconds when Taylor stole the nickname he had given Natalie.

Natalie almost not sure if Taylor had even noticed it.

Opening her mouth, Natalie turned her head to protest. Tell Taylor that she didn't drink beer because she didn't like the taste but when she did she locked eyes with him and all protests left her mouth.

She'd do anything he asked of her with just a look of his eyes and that was bad.

Men who had that kind of charm were dangerous and somehow Natalie never heeded that warning, every time she was around men like that.

"You know what, never mind, I'll go and get her a drink," Taylor said before Zac could even get a word in and just as quick as he had showed up, he was gone. Making his way to the bar.

Natalie almost unable to tear her eyes away from him but she did. Her gaze turning back to Zac who was now as unreadable as stone. A tiny part of her wondering if Taylor's presence was to blame. Was that the cost of being in Taylor Hanson's shadow all of your life?

"I'm sorry about him," Zac apologized as he looked down at the table. "He's always like that. So full of energy and hard to handle."

Scrunching up her nose, Natalie shook her head, "It's fine," she stated knowing she didn't mind. Hated that she was attracted to that somehow. "Some people have to be to handle the kind of life we live."

"Yeah, yeah," Zac sighed as he finally looked back up. The unreadable look gone and now all Natalie saw was disappointment on his face and she wasn't sure why he was disappointed.

Before she could ask him though Taylor was back, sliding in beside her again and handing her a beer. Natalie taking a sip and doing her best to ignore the awful taste it left in her mouth.

Just like she did her best to ignore the figurative awful taste she had in her mouth when Zac made some excuse about having to head back to the hotel.

Saying he needed his beauty sleep and maybe to Taylor it seemed like the truth but Natalie knew it wasn't. He was lying and wanting to get away from the situation.

Probably didn't want to see another girl fall under the spell of his brother, especially one who had said she wouldn't.

*****

"What do you say about coming to my hotel room Georgia peach?" Taylor asked almost forty minutes into the conversation. Not that Natalie had been counting or anything.

After all conversation with Taylor had came easy. The both of them talking about life on the road as well as the design of the bar they were at which somehow may have been boring to some but it seemed Taylor was as into architecture as she was. Something that was never mentioned in the articles she had read about him.

Because why would it? It was such a mundane thing that it was probably too boring to talk about when they could discuss his private life instead.

"I don't have sex after only one day of knowing someone," Natalie blurted out before she could even stop herself and really she blamed the alcohol in her system as well as the fact that Kate was gone.

Had left the bar with Isaac not too long ago and somehow Natalie bet she wasn't caring about just meeting Isaac. Kate would at least get lucky tonight and she hadn't stuck her foot in her mouth either.

Taylor laughed as he shook his head and unlike all the times Zac had laughed because of something she said, she was afraid that Taylor was laughing at her instead of with her.

"We don't have to have sex," he told her as he leaned just a bit closer to her. That funny feeling in her stomach again. "We could just watch tv and sleep. Though I'm a huge cuddler. Is cuddling okay with you after just meeting someone?"

Natalie nodded her head as she blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "Cuddling is fine," she told him watching as he smirked in a way that unsettled her.

Just like his effortlessly moving out of the booth without even swaying or anything unsettled her too. His hand slowly reaching out for hers and for the second time tonight Natalie was doing something that made her nervous as she took a breath and let her hand slip into his.

Sliding out of the booth as well and letting him lead the way out of the bar. Down the still busy streets towards his hotel.

Natalie praying by the time they made it to the hotel all her nerves were gone or there really would be no sleeping for her and it wouldn't be because she was having sex with Taylor Hanson.

It would just be because she was a giant idiot with some silly school girl crush on a singer bigger than her who probably truly didn't care about her nor would he remember her in a week or two.

Regardless of her own levels of fame.

*****

Running a hand through her hair which she had taken down, Natalie looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Having come in here to change into an old Rolling Stones t-shirt that Taylor had given her after the movie they had been watching ended.

Natalie not sure why she was still nervous. This was just Taylor and he wasn't a serial killer even if maybe he was a serial womanizer.

Though he hadn't crossed any lines yet. Seemed to be respecting the limits she had, so yes, with that thought she moved to leave the bathroom. Stopping in her tracks when she found Taylor clad in just his boxers on top of the blanket.

A small tiny part of her feeling like a fool because she should have expected him to sleep in boxers. What she hadn't expected was how much more attractive she found him.

How that knowledge melted some of the resolve she had of not having sex with him. Of doing her best to stop falling farther into this school girl crush.

"You okay?" Taylor asked as she finally slipped into bed. Acting as if he didn't know what was wrong with her though Natalie was sure he did.

"I'm fine," Natalie lied as she gave Taylor her best fake smile. Watching as he moved to turn the light off and after it was off Natalie should have closed her eyes.

Should have tried falling asleep but she didn't. Instead she kept watching Taylor who had turned back towards her. Their eyes finding a way to lock in the dark as his arm slipped around her waist so easily.

Natalie wondering how many women he brought to his hotel a week when he did tours. Just what number she'd be on his bedpost.

"You're going to hate me Georgia peach," Taylor spoke softly as he leaned in even closer to her. "I really want to kiss you right now," he admitted.

His words making the funny feeling in Natalie's stomach get just a bit worse.

But impulsively and without really even thinking Natalie leaned in to kiss him first. A soft moan escaping her lips when he returned the kiss, Natalie knowing she was truly in trouble when she felt his hand slipping under the t-shirt of his that she had on.

Only realizing then that maybe she shouldn't have came to his hotel room but it was too late for that thought. His tongue had somehow found its way into her mouth and Natalie moaned once more, her hips bucking up as Taylor's hand found its way inside of her panties.

Natalie not even sure she was ashamed with how wet she already was. A wetness that only grew as he continued to rub her. Their kiss growing a bit more heated as his finger finally slipped inside of her.

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_


	3. I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "but for now it’s just me and the thought of you: sticky hands, good intentions." - Caitlin Conlon

_Morning loneliness, comes around when I'm not_  
_Dreaming about you_  
_When my world wakes up today_  
_You'll be in another town_  
_And I knew when I saw your face, I'd be_  
_Counting down the ways to see you_  
_You smile that beautiful smile and_  
_All the girls in the front row scream your name_

July 5, 2004

Waking the next morning, Natalie opened her eyes. Blinking a few times to adjust to the sunlight coming through the windows.

Realizing as she did so that she was alone in the bed and she knew she hadn't went asleep alone. Taylor had fallen asleep beside her after making her come undone with his fingers and now as morning came there was no trace of him at all.

Natalie not even sure why she was surprised. He probably did this with all his conquests. Left them in the morning before they woke, knowing he'd never see them again.

Sitting up in bed though, a piece of paper on the pillow where Taylor had slept caught her eye and she raised an eyebrow as she reached out to grab it, unfolding it carefully as she read over the words he had wrote her.

**Georgia peach, you looked so good sleeping peacefully. Didn't want to disturb you but I left to have breakfast with the girl who is going to be my opening act the rest of the tour. Then I have interviews after so I probably won't get to see you again but maybe we can keep in touch somehow? I may have put my number into your cell phone while you slept.**

**Also you can keep my shirt, it looks better on you anyway ;).**

Rolling her eyes at the last line Natalie laid the paper back down. Slipping out of bed as she went into the bathroom where she had left the clothes she took off last night.

She wanted a shower before heading back to her own hotel where Kate was hopefully back at by now. Taking a shower would make her walk of shame a tiny bit better.

Even if it would still be a walk of shame.

*****

Leaving the bathroom after she was dressed and her hair was dry, Natalie went back to the bed where she picked up the paper and put it inside of her pocket. Not even sure why she was taking it with her.

Maybe as a reminder that last night actually happened, because she highly doubted she'd see him again no matter how much Taylor said they should.

Getting involved with him was not what she wanted or needed. Though, last night has been quiet good if she were honest with herself.

Then again it had been months since she had an orgasm.

Blushing, Natalie shook her head as she slipped her shoes back on. Heading towards the door once they were but as soon as the door opened she nearly collided with a person on the other side. Both of them luckily seeing each other before that happened which was good because the person on the other side of the door had coffee in their hands.

A single cup of coffee.

"Natalie?" Zac spoke clearly perplexed at the sight of her leaving Taylor's hotel room. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," he said as just a tiny bit of judgement made its way into his voice.

Natalie knowing he probably remembered last night and how she denied she wouldn't be a girl Taylor charmed.

Something she had miserably failed at.

"I didn't expect to be here this morning," Natalie replied as Zac somehow made his way around her, stepping inside of Taylor's hotel room. "Are you looking for your brother?" she asked feeling like an idiot as soon as the words left her mouth.

Of course he was looking for Taylor. He was here at his hotel room and he hadn't expected anyone else to be here.

Zac nodded his head and Natalie heaved a sigh as she turned to look at him fully, staying in the open doorway. "He's not here. He left before I even woke up to have breakfast with Michelle," she told him mentioning the girl who would be Taylor's regular opener on this tour.

The girl who Natalie had filled in for last minute when Michelle had unexpectedly gotten sick and been put on vocal rest. Michelle's people having contacted Natalie's people to set last night up.

"Of course he is and of course he forgot to tell me, knowing I get his coffee every morning for him," Zac sighed an irritated sigh. "I don't even like fucking coffee and there is no way I'm wasting this. New York coffee is fucking expensive."

Stifling a laugh Natalie did her best to act sheepish when Zac shot her a glare after he heard her.

"I'll take it," she offered as she finally moved, walking closer to where Zac was. "It saves me from having to get my own before going back to my hotel," she shrugged feeling grateful when Zac handed her the coffee cup.

Their fingers brushing only slightly during the exchange.

"Did you have sex with Taylor last night?" Zac asked bluntly, his words making Natalie blush. "Just, I make it a rule not to write with girls my brother sleeps with. It makes things messy."

Taking a sip of her coffee, Natalie raised an eyebrow again.

"Does this mean you'll write a song or two with me?"

Looking down Zac ran a hand through his shaggy hair as a blush coated his cheeks. "Only if I know you didn't have sex with Taylor."

"We didn't have sex," Natalie told him and it was a half truth. They hadn't had sex like most people would see it but his fingers had been inside of her and she had returned the favor by helping him get off with her own hand. "We just slept in the same bed after watching a movie," she said watching as Zac looked back up at her.

Natalie knowing he was trying to read her. Wanted to see if she was lying.

"Fine," Zac spoke as he finally smiled for the first time that morning. "Give me your phone number and I'll call you back to arrange something later," he told her as he held out his phone to her and Natalie took another sip of her coffee before taking his cell phone from him.

Working her way around his phone almost effortlessly as she went to his contacts and put in her name and number.

*****

"You know it's best if you don't call him or contact him again right?" Kate asked as she handed the note Taylor had left Natalie back to her.

Natalie having eagerly handed it to her friend not long after she had gotten back to their hotel room.

"I know that," Natalie answered as she rolled her eyes because she wasn't dumb. She knew it wouldn't be for the best to get ahold of him and try to do anything about whatever last night had been. "After Jesse, I'm done with guys in the business," she said hating the way even to herself that sounded like a lie.

Knowing from the way Kate was looking at her, that Kate knew it was a lie as well.

"Are you going to speak to Isaac again?" Natalie asked deciding to deflect the conversation off her. "You said he was good in bed and that you hadn't had sex that good since your second boyfriend in high school."

Kate blushed at Natalie's question, standing from the bed. "I shouldn't speak to him again," she said as she went to her suitcase. "But I'll answer that question fully after I shower and we go and get some lunch before exploring the city. You know I really want to see places before our early morning flight tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. Just leave me hanging," Natalie teased as she shook her head. Just watching as Kate flipped her off after she had her clothes.

Natalie rolling her eyes at Kate as she went into the bathroom.

But before Natalie could get comfortable and try to even turn on the tv in the hotel room as she waited for Kate to get out of the bathroom, her cell phone rang and she reached for it.

The number on the screen being one she didn't recognize, though she hesitantly hit to talk.

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver, hating the tiny squeak in her voice that came out as she spoke.

"Hey, Nata. This is Zac," Zac's voice came from the other side. Natalie not sure why she was disappointed it was the wrong brother calling her. It wasn't like Taylor had her number though he had taken it upon himself to give her his number. "I was just calling to make sure you had given me the right number," he said which caused Natalie to want to laugh.

Instead she bit her lip to keep from doing that.

"Well I did," she told him and again she felt like an idiot because of course he knew that now. He was talking to her after all. "Is that really all you wanted though?" she asked him curiously. "Because if you have a few minutes to spare I have some time to kill until my friend gets out of the shower."

Zac laughed softly and Natalie could almost picture him shaking his head on the other side of the phone.

"I think I can make some time for you Nata," he told her using a nickname no one had ever called her before. It was always Nat or Natty. 

Last night it had been Georgia peach by both him and Taylor and Taylor had even used it in his note to her this morning.

Nata was new and different.

"I'm glad because otherwise I'd have to settle for crappy hotel tv," Natalie muttered with a shake of her own head. "And who likes crappy motel tv?"

"I'm sure there are some," Zac retorted and after that they got lost in the conversation.

Natalie only hung up the phone ten minutes after Kate came out. Not missing the look on Kate's face after she did.

"It wasn't Taylor," she told her because she knew Kate had more than likely thought it was. "It was his brother Zac. He called to make sure I had given him the right number. He's going to write a few songs with me once we're both in LA at the same time."

"And he's not just an excuse for you to get closer to Taylor again?"

Natalie shook her head, "No," she answered honestly because she wasn't that type of girl. "I asked him about writing with me during Taylor's concert last night. So way before anything even happened."

"Well, let's hope you working with his brother doesn't lead to anything happening again," Kate sighed as she stood up. "I know you love bad boys but all they ever do is break your heart and I just really want to see you with someone who doesn't."

Rolling her eyes Natalie stood up from the bed, doing her best to not say anything rude right now. Because deep down she got Kate's worries.

They came from a good place but sometimes her best friend had a tendency to act like her mother and so far her mom, bless her heart hadn't confronted her on her love life.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_  
_I can't take my eyes off of you_  
_I'm no one special, just another_  
_Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you_


	4. She'll play your heart with her tender lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lust’s passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes."- Marquis de Sade

_She plays guitar with her fingertips_  
_She'll play your heart with her tender lips_  
_She'll work it out until she makes the tips_  
_And it's alright, yeah it's alright_

September 18, 2004

"I don't know why you have to come tonight," Zac whined making Taylor turn his head as he looked at his brother who was standing in the kitchen just watching him do dishes.

They had been home from touring for a week now and tonight they were both going out. Zac having gotten invited to watch Natalie perform at a small venue downtown and Taylor wanted to tag along so he had invited himself. Only telling Zac just minutes ago that he was going with.

"Shouldn't you be home talking to Michelle on the phone or something?" Zac asked in his continued silence.

Taylor rolling his eyes when his brother brought up the girl who had opened for him on tour. A girl who he had fallen into a habit of being in her bed most nights that they stayed in hotels.

Though it was nothing serious at least on Taylor's end. He wasn't really looking for serious right now. He just wanted someone he could have fun with and be intrigued by.

Something he knew Michelle could do but she wasn't here. She lived in Nashville and so he'd have to find someone closer. Someone like Natalie who to be honest, he hadn't forgotten since that night in his hotel bed when he had her around his fingers.

Loved the way she had acted all innocent and unknowing of what was to come when they got into bed with each other but honestly, she had to know. Everyone knew what he was like.

"Michelle and I aren't dating," Taylor sighed almost annoyed by Zac. "So I don't have any obligation to keep in constant contact with her."

"Right, because that's the whole reason why she added on at the airport the day we all left, that she'd hope you keep in contact. She wants more or thinks there is more to what you have," Zac said in a condescending manner.

Which was very Zac because he always judged his choices. That and Taylor suspected Zac was just jealous that Taylor always got the girls in the end.

"And Calla is going to be thrilled you are taking her to go see a girl you have long phone conversations with?" Taylor countered as he brought up Zac's girlfriend of two years. "Hell, does Calla know that some of the times you told her you fell asleep before a planned phone conversation date you were really too busy talking to Natalie all night?"

Watching as his brother blushed and went silent, Taylor knew he had Zac there. Calla was in the dark about just how close Zac was getting with Natalie.

"You know I think you have a crush on Natalie," Taylor hypothesized as he pulled his hands out of the dishwater once he was done with dishes.

Zac's only response it seemed was to blush more and swallow hard. Letting Taylor know he was right.

"I don't have a crush," Zac finally spoke though to Taylor's ears his words fell flat. "And Calla and I's relationship and what I tell her is none of your business," he spoke before turning to leave the kitchen. "Now hurry and get ready because we have to pick Calla up on the way to the venue," he added on without even looking back at Taylor.

Taylor only smirking because in the end he got his way. He was going tonight and Zac had stopped bitching.

Even if getting his way and getting his brother to lay off meant having to throw Zac's puppy dog crush on a girl who probably wasn't interested in his face. As well as the secrets he was keeping from his girlfriend.

*****

After the concert was over, Taylor stood backstage with Zac and Calla. Not having missed the way Natalie had looked shocked when Calla had thrust her hand out happily introducing herself as Zac's girlfriend.

It was enough to let him know that Zac had been keeping secrets from Natalie as well. It was enough to confirm that he had been right about Zac's puppy dog crush on her.

Though maybe he had been wrong about Natalie not being interested. Maybe she was, but, Taylor doubted Zac would still want her if he knew Taylor had already fooled around with her.

Something he was certain Natalie hadn't told his brother because everyone here was just full of secrets. Except Calla.

Calla was just too pure for them and after two years with Zac, Taylor wasn't sure how she hadn't learned that lesson yet.

Shaking his head, he let his eyes wander over to Natalie who had just finished talking to some fans who had been backstage for a meet and greet. A smirk forming on his lips as he let his legs carry him away from Calla and Zac who were in an intense conversation and had been since Natalie had left them to mingle with her fans.

Taylor doubting they'd notice his absence yet, or, maybe Zac would since he watched Taylor like a hawk but in the end he wouldn't risk letting Calla know.

That would make her suspicious of why he cared that Taylor was getting chummy with Natalie.

"You were great on stage tonight," Taylor spoke once he was at Natalie's side. His smirk, growing when she turned to look at him.

"You really mean that?" she asked sounding like she didn't believe him which made him frown because of course he had meant it.

She had been on great on stage and he could see why Zac was always raving about her. Tonight was enough that Taylor was sure he'd go and download her old music just to have it when he wanted to listen to her sing.

Something he hadn't even done with Michelle's stuff and Michelle had been amazing as well. 

But there was just something about Natalie that wasn't there with Michelle and Taylor wasn't sure if it was because of the fact Natalie played all innocent and shy and Michelle didn't or if he just enjoyed the chase.

Again it was something he hadn't had to do with Michelle. They had fucked the very first night she opened for him while all Natalie had allowed was him to finger her.

Her innocent act not allowing for him to go farther.

Nodding his head Taylor leaned into her. "Of course I mean it," he said as he locked eyes with her. Knowing then in his gut before everything was over this year that he'd have her.

That was his mission for the end of the year.

"I think you just say that to all the girls you finger," Natalie spoke in a hushed tone. A blush working its way onto her cheeks.

"Never," Taylor told her in a hushed tone as well as he shook his head. Hoping that somehow he looked innocent but doubting that he did. "You really were that great," he said as he leaned into her more.

Hating the way that his eyes traveled down to her lips as he spoke. Knowing there was no way he could do what he obviously wanted which was to kiss her.

While he liked taunting Zac, he also didn't want to throw it in his face that the girl Zac was adorably crushing on had already been his in ways.

Even if she had a slight interest in Zac.

Not that he'd ask her because some things were better left unknown.

"Though I do tend to ask out girls I finger," Taylor added on watching as Natalie blushed more. 

"So is that your way of asking me out? Because if so it was really smooth."

Now it was Taylor who blushed as he looked away from Natalie's playful gaze.

"I never said I was the best with words," he told her. "Even if the media says I am. I'm just a human who tends to say the wrong things."

"Or the right ones," Natalie added on which made him look back up at her. "I mean you always get the girl don't you?" she asked and the way she said it, it was enough to make Taylor raise an eyebrow.

"Is that your way of saying yes?" he asked mimicking her words from earlier. "Because if so it was really smooth."

Both of them laughed at that but finally Natalie nodded her head yes. Confirming what Taylor had expected her too. That had been her way of saying yes to him.

"I'll text you tomorrow and set up a date," Natalie told him with a smile that looked innocent but Taylor knew it was anything but. "Unless of course you'd like my number now."

Nodding his head almost eagerly Taylor finally looked in her eyes again. "I'd love to have your number now," he told her and god damn if she was putting on an innocent act he was falling for it hook line and sinker.

But then again like he already knew about himself he liked the chase. 

Taylor almost wondering just how long he'd be chasing Natalie for before she finally caved. Finally let him have her in all the ways that he wanted her.

"Then hand over the phone," Natalie spoke playfully as she held out her hand. "I mean it's only fair I put it in your phone like you did mine," she told him and Taylor guessed she had a point.

Which was why he reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling his phone out and handing it to Natalie easily. Almost praying that there was nothing from Michelle on it right now.

Knew if Natalie suspected he had a friends with benefits type of relationship with someone else too that she would put an end to whatever this was between them that was slowly starting to build.

Even if all it was, was a friends with benefits type of situation too.

Natalie didn't seem like the type who liked to share. Which Taylor guessed in the end may be their downfall if they ever started.

_What could I give when you've got all you need_  
_And she looks at me like all I want's a little free_  
_Every time I look at you it makes me see_  
_That it's alright, yeah it's alright_  
_We'll get away be in love we can make it better_  
_All I need's a little time for us to get together_  
_Happiness is just a step away_  
_When it's alright, yeah it's alright_


	5. It was the best night, never would forget how we moved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come try me once I can drive you crazy at your darkest hours."-unknown

_I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"_  
_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved._  
_The whole place was dressed to the nines,_  
_And we were dancing, dancing_  
_Like we're made of starlight_  
_Like we're made of starlight_

September 20, 2004

Natalie nervously stood in front of her mirror as she double or maybe triple checked her reflection. Her date with Taylor starting in a few hours.

Because of course Taylor had contacted her just hours after her concert and they had set up a date for tonight. Neither of them it seemed able to hold off on seeing each other again.

Which surprised Natalie because she wasn't sure he was even interested in her. Zac never mentioned him during their conversations. Never said if Taylor talked about her.

Then again Zac seemed like he left out a lot, like the fact that he had a girlfriend named Calla. Something Natalie found out when they were backstage at her concert.

It was something that shocked her and maybe hurt her, though she wasn't sure why it hurt her. It wasn't Zac she had a huge weird school girl crush on. 

Yet in the end she had been hurt by his lack of the truth and maybe she had avoided a few of his phone calls and texts since the concert the other day.

Part of the ignoring though wasn't because of her being hurt in the end either. Part of it was her own guilt for doing whatever this was with Taylor because despite Zac lying to her or withholding the truth, however you called it, she knew he'd be disappointed to find out she was seeing Taylor for an official date.

Natalie not wanting to disappoint the boy who was becoming a friend to her. Even if he had disappointed her.

"I still think you're making a mistake," Kate's voice spoke which startled Natalie some. As well as bringing her out of her own head.

Turning, Natalie looked over at Kate who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. A judgmental look on her friend's face and it took all Natalie had not to snap at Kate.

It took all she had to tell Kate to stop being such a mother to her because she was okay. She wasn't a child, she was twenty, soon to be twenty-one in December and she could take care of herself.

"Well hopefully you're wrong Katie," Natalie spoke doing her best to keep her attitude out of her voice. "I think you're just jealous because you haven't heard from Isaac in a week or so," she added on in a sing song voice.

Watching as Kate rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. Though she remained silent which confirmed some of what Natalie said.

Kate was being a bitter Nancy because of her own love life or lack of one. It was more than what Natalie had to be honest since Isaac usually had been calling Kate every other day.

Except this week he hadn't called once.

"He's just busy with work," Kate finally spoke. "But that has nothing to do with me thinking this is a mistake," she shrugged before moving to leave the doorway of Natalie's room.

Natalie heaving a sigh once she was gone and her nerves feeling worse than what they had been before.

God damn Kate for making them worse.

Shaking her head she chewed on her lip as she headed into the bathroom to do her makeup. "It will be okay Natalie," she told herself softly. "You've hung out with him before. You even let him finger you and this will be okay," she said doing her best to reassure herself

No one else was going to because she had a feeling if she did finally get in touch with Zac again. That he'd be like Kate, he'd tell her this was a mistake.

That or maybe her own brain was now sending her warning signs.

Her brain should have known she was a fool though and she never listened. Which was why when she made it to the bathroom, she turned on the light and reached for her best red lipstick. Wanting to go with a bold look and blow Taylor's mind.

That and she had no clue where they were going and red worked with a lot of situations. So red felt like a good color.

*****

"So, you're still not going to tell me where we're going?" Natalie asked as she raised an eyebrow as she sat in Taylor's passenger seat, looking over at him as he drove them down a lot of California backroads.

Taylor only smirked as he turned to look at her, a mischievous glint in his eye.

It was a glint that sent shivers down Natalie's spine if she were being honest and she wasn't sure how to handle that. How did she handle him?

It was clear to everyone but her it seemed that she'd probably get her heartbroken and here she was, willing to let it happen.

"We're going to a wedding," Taylor finally answered so casually and his words made Natalie raise her eyebrow higher because a fucking wedding?

Who did he know that was getting married? Who in their right mind got married on a Monday in September anyway.

No one that Natalie knew but apparently someone Taylor knew.

"Whose wedding is it?" Natalie asked casually hoping she didn't show her shock. Then again she probably had.

That or Taylor had probably seen through her because he seemed good at that. Both Hanson brothers seemed good at that in ways which scared Natalie more than she cared to admit. Mainly because she didn't like being see through.

Taylor shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know them personally," he told her and again if it were possible Natalie's eyebrows went even higher on her head. "But their fans and my management wants me to surprise them."

Natalie swallowed hard as she turned away from him not having expected the last bit of information as well as not sure how she felt about it either. How did she handle that their sort of date was really an outing to surprise fans?

Could it even be called a date then? 

There was no way they'd get much alone time not if people were gathering to meet Taylor and she knew they would be especially if they went to the reception.

Natalie hating that she wished now she had just listened to Kate earlier. She should have called Taylor then and called the whole thing off. She was sure if she had he'd find someone else to take with him.

Maybe he could even call Michelle up because hadn't most tabloids been talking about how close they got on tour? 

Natalie had read enough to know it was rumored they had but she was too scared to ask him. Didn't want to really know one way or another about his rumored love life or the women he had in his bed.

"Is that a problem with you Georgia peach?" Taylor questioned in a way that did things to Natalie though it shouldn't have. Not when she was supposed to be angry at him and angry at this situation.

Shaking her head, Natalie forced a smile. "No," she told him as she turned to face him again. "Who doesn't love a wedding right?" she asked trying to hide her true feelings.

"Right," Taylor smiled as if he couldn't tell she was lying. "And the reception will have cake so it's a huge win there."

*****

Laughing as she danced with Taylor at the reception, Natalie let her arms move around his neck when a slow song came on. A part of her feeling surprised at how much fun she was having at this wedding as well as the reception too.

Even if she was having to share Taylor every so often with adoring fans but when she wasn't sharing him, he was all hers and fully there and for the past few minutes they had been engrossed in the funky chicken dance.

Natalie not sure if she had laughed so hard in her entire life because the sight of Taylor doing it almost perfectly was too much for her.

"You know, I'm surprised I didn't hurt myself doing that," Taylor muttered as he pulled her a bit closer to him. Natalie blushing because they were oh so close and if she just leaned in enough she could kiss him. She could kiss him and maybe blame it on her high of having fun.

"Why?" Natalie asked him as she locked eyes with him. "Because you're a known klutz?" she asked teasingly.

Hating to admit how much she had read up on him after that first night with him but she had. She had read up so much and now her crush was even worse and was it any wonder she was willing to let this all blow up in her face?

Her more than likely soon to be broken heart be damned at this point.

"You know it," Taylor told her as he nodded his head. "Jordan Taylor Hanson, klutz extraordinaire," he laughed softly and the sound of his laugh made her heart flutter.

Both of them soon falling silent but in their silence there was something there that Natalie couldn't pinpoint. Something that made her uncomfortable yet not in an entirely bad way.

"So, do you get off on it?" Taylor asked and his question made her blush as she eyed him confused.

"Get off on what?" she asked not sure what he meant.

"Acting all innocent," Taylor answered so plainly like he had her all figured out. "Because I know there is no way you are as innocent as you seem."

Blushing Natalie looked away from him, not sure how to answer because to her it wasn't an act. She was truly that innocent...sometimes anyway.

But maybe she didn't like admitting that out loud to anyone. It was okay to say it to herself mentally but out loud was being vulnerable in ways she wasn't ready for because she couldn't always play the good girl card if she did that. 

It was fun using that card too.

"I like it," Taylor spoke in her silence and she looked back at him as her blush grew. "It's kind of hot because it makes me think I can corrupt you."

"You want to corrupt me?" Natalie asked him softly feeling like they were crossing so many lines right now.

Taylor nodded his head as he leaned in, his lips right against her ear.

"I want to corrupt you so bad," he told her and she shivered as his breath hit her skin. "Would love to ditch the rest of this reception and get started on that right now actually."

Swallowing hard again Natalie moved her head slightly, "Then let's do that," she muttered out hoarsely. "Let's leave this place and go make our own fun," she told him cringing just a bit at her last words because they were so cheesy.

Taylor though must not have seen them that way because he was pulling away from her, holding his hand out to her and she took it.

Following him outside where they would get in his car and go god knew where to have some fun together.

Fun that Natalie knew would require no clothes.

_Ooh, ooh, he's talking crazy_  
_Ooh, ooh, dancing with me_  
_Ooh, ooh, we could get married_  
_Have ten kids and teach them how to dream_


	6. It could be this first dance is the “unexpected beautiful”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The smell of her hair, the taste of her mouth, the feeling of her skin seemed to have got inside him, or into the air all round him. She had become a physical necessity."-George Orwell

_Stay here in my arms tonight_  
_There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do_  
_I just wanna be the one you’re holding onto_  
_And if you wanna run tonight_  
_I’d take you anywhere you want me to_  
_I’m giving you my heart ‘cause I_  
_I’m lost without you_  
_‘Cause I’m lost without you_

September 20, 2004

Taylor couldn't help but look over at Natalie as he drove, swearing as he did look at her he felt his heart do something funny in his chest. Something he wasn't sure it had ever done with any other girl. It certainly hadn't done with Michelle and he wasn't sure if it was because of the innocent act he was sure Natalie put on or how beautiful that Natalie looked today.

She was dressed almost simply, less racier than he knew Michelle would have dressed and yet somehow it just did things to him. As had watching how much fun she'd had at the reception because of course he'd watched her, even when being surrounded by fans. His eyes had always found their way to her as if she had been the only girl in the room.

To him she was the only girl in the room and she was definitely the only girl in his car right now. The only girl he wanted in his car for a long time to come at this rate.

Which was weird for Taylor because he wasn't usually like this and especially not this soon. It was like somehow Natalie was undoing him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"I can feel you staring," Natalie told him and her words made Taylor blush as he looked away from her. "Makes me think something is wrong with my appearance."

"Nothing is wrong with your appearance," Taylor reassured her, hoping she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"You sure?" Natalie quizzed him sounding a bit curious like she hadn't believed his words and somehow that pained Taylor. It pained him enough that he hoped that it was an act like her innocent girl thing he was sure was mostly an act too.

Yet deep down something told him it wasn't an act. Natalie was worried she didn't look as drop dead gorgeous as she truly was.

"I'm positive," Taylor reassured her. "Nothing is wrong. In fact I was just admiring your beauty," he told her and he knew he was laying it on thick but it always seemed to work with everyone else. Surely it would work with her too. It had to work with her.

Natalie let out a small laugh at that, "You sure know how to charm a girl huh?" she asked and at least now she sounded amused.

It was much better than her sounding worried that she didn't look good or so Taylor thought anyway.

"It depends," Taylor smirked as he turned his head briefly to look at her. "Is my being a charmer working?"

"Maybe it is," Natalie spoke and Taylor watched as she smirked as well. "And then again maybe it isn't."

"You hurt my feelings Nat," Taylor teased her with a shake of his head. "But I do try to charm girls sometimes. Not all the time but just sometimes."

"Somehow that seems like a lie," Natalie told him and with her words Taylor was almost sure that Natalie may have had him pegged for who he really was. Someone who liked to have tons of sex with no strings. "You probably have a whole list of girls who you have charmed and I'm not sure I want to be on that list."

Going silent at Natalie's words, Taylor wasn't sure what to make of them because it was now apparent to him that she probably did have him pegged a little too well and it disappointed him that she didn't want to take a chance on him.

He got why she didn't but still it disappointed him.

"I'm sorry," Natalie said as she broke the silence in the car. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm usually not the bold nor do I care about letting charmers like you break my heart."

Taylor went silent briefly as he pulled his car into a spot off the side of the road that overlooked most of downtown Los Angeles and he was sure that at night with all the lights it was probably the best sight he'd ever seen.

After the car was cut off, Taylor unbuckled as he looked at Natalie, "What you said is fine," he told her because what she had said was the truth. "I'm just wondering who broke your heart and made you feel that way?"

"Jesse," Natalie said as she looked at Taylor with a blush. A blush that somehow Taylor could make out in the dark. "That actor I was dating. He was a major jerk."

Taylor screwed up his face at the mention of her ex. He'd seen some tabloid reports about them during their relationship even though he knew tabloids lied but he was also half sure some of it wasn't lies.

Like how Jesse had a tendency to hook up with tons of women and now as he thought back on it he almost felt bad for Natalie and what she'd probably had to endure.

"Was it true he cheated on you?" Taylor asked before he could even stop himself.

Natalie nodded her head as she looked away from Taylor, "With a handful of women," she answered sounding bitter still. "But even before him I'd had a tendency to date boys who are bad boys and eventually break my heart."

Chewing on his lip Taylor let out a sigh, "Well I can't deny that I'm a bad boy," he told her knowing what was said about him by the media and his own fans. Things that Natalie knew too it seemed. "And I can't promise that I won't break your heart but I do think you should give me a chance. At least for tonight."

Again Natalie let out a laugh as she unbuckled her seat belt finally, "Smooth words there Hanson," she teased him. "But I think I can do a chance just for tonight."

"Smooth enough that you'll give me a chance tonight?" Taylor asked her hating how hopeful he sounded.

Natalie pursed her lips as she just looked at him and Taylor wasn't sure if she was actually pretending to think or if she really was thinking over giving him a chance and deep down he wasn't sure which one he wanted it to be.

It was just all funny how in one night Natalie seemed to disarm him more than he was expecting and he no longer felt like such a cocky guy. If Zac could see him now he was sure his brother would tease him or maybe even be pissed because this was something Zac didn't want Taylor to do.

Zac didn't want Taylor to pursue Natalie and as much as Zac claimed it was because they were friends, Taylor didn't buy it. Taylor thought Zac may have had a crush even if he was the one with a steady girlfriend.

"I think it was smooth enough for that," Natalie spoke bringing Taylor out of his thoughts and now it was Taylor who was blushing. "You think you can handle me for a night?"

Smirking and trying to get some of his cockiness back, Taylor nodded his head, "I think I can handle you all right Georgia peach," he told her and before giving her time to reply Taylor leaned into her, kissing her on the lips and smiling against her lips slowly when she kissed him back so easily.

It seemed she was no longer going to deny herself what she wanted, even if she knew he could hurt her and Taylor was happy for that because he wanted her again. Had wanted her even since going to her concert with Zac.

Knew in his gut that eventually he'd end up doing more than fingering her like he had done that very first night back in July.

He'd wanted her then too but had been a gentleman and taken it slower than he had been used too and now it seemed that tonight it was all paying off for him.

When Natalie pulled away from the kiss, Taylor hated the whine that escaped his mouth at the loss of contact on her lips against his. Though his whine must have amused her because he saw the tiny smirk she gave him. 

"Patience would do you good," Natalie whispered as she let her hand go to his thigh. "I was just going to tell you to push your seat back. I want to be closer to you."

At Natalie's words Taylor found himself swallowing harder but obeying what she wanted. Who was he to deny her that? If she wanted to be closer to him then he'd let her be closer.

Once his seat was pushed back as far as it would go, Taylor watched as Natalie moved from where she was and came to straddle his waist. A small almost shy like smile on her lips and yep, there was that innocent act again. She was acting innocent when her intentions were not that innocent.

"You're beautiful tonight," Taylor told her as he reached up to brush some hair off her face. "So beautiful."

"And you're charming me again," Natalie retorted with a playful eye roll. "You don't need too though. I'm going to let you into my panties," she muttered out before leaning in and kissing him again. Taylor's eyes falling shut as he kissed her back.

As the kiss progressed Taylor let his hands go to rest at the end of Natalie's dress. Loving the way she shivered at his touch and he knew just from that she was already turned on. Just like he was or like he was beginning to get. His cock coming alive in his pants and making them feel tighter than what they were.

Taylor knowing he'd need relief from her soon enough. Half wondered what it would be like inside of her finally and not just his fingers but all of him.

Hoped being that close to her didn't undo him more than she had already undone him tonight but at this rate he wasn't ruling anything out. All he knew was he was afraid as she was and yet he also wanted to take that leap.

*****

"Are you sure about this?" Natalie asked as she pulled away from the kiss once they were both fully naked. Taylor almost surprised that somehow she had been able to get him undressed in this small car but somehow Natalie had found a way.

Something that probably shouldn't have surprised him, not with how tonight was playing out. Natalie was proving to be so much different than Taylor had pegged her and he liked it.

He liked it so much and of course he was definitely sure about what they were about to do. He was never more sure of having sex with someone in his life.

"I'm sure about this," Taylor told her and after he spoke he leaned up to kiss her again. His hands going to her waist, helping to guide her down onto his a cock and the moment he was inside of her he couldn't help moaning into her mouth.

Natalie just felt so good around him and much tighter than Michelle had been and fuck he really needed to stop thinking about Michelle right now. Now was not the time to think about a girl who he knew he probably hadn't given closure to.

A girl that he suspected may have loved him more than he loved her. Even if she said otherwise and even if Taylor liked to pretend otherwise.

Kissing Natalie harder as she began to make a rhythm as she rode his cock, Taylor closed his eyes, deciding it was probably best that he try to shut off his mind or at the very least just think of Natalie and how good her cunt felt around his cock and how lovely the moans falling from her lips were.

He was sure he hadn't heard such beautiful sounds from anyone else before.

*****

Slipping into the place he shared with Zac, Taylor stopped in his tracks as the light in the living room was suddenly flipped on and he came face to face with Zac who wasn't looking happy with him.

"Zac," Taylor spoke trying to play innocent. "I'm surprised you're still up."

Zac visibly rolled his eyes, "Couldn't sleep," he said so casually and Taylor wonder if Zac had trouble sleeping because he had known that Taylor was out with Natalie.

Maybe it had made him jealous, after all Zac may have been dating Calla but Taylor was still sure Zac had a puppy dog crush on Natalie and that was why he hated Taylor's obsession with her.

"Oh?" Taylor questioned as he walked closer to Zac. "And why is that?"

"Just couldn't," Zac answered and again it was so casual but the glare Zac had after let Taylor know he was lying. "Did you fuck Natalie tonight?" he finally asked and at least he was ripping the band aid off.

Swallowing hard Taylor did his best to smile but it was hard when Zac looked at him like he was right now. He knew Zac didn't like how he was with women but he also knew he couldn't change how he was.

Just like he also didn't want to break Zac's heart by being honest. Then again Zac had a girlfriend so it wasn't like he could ever have Natalie.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" Taylor asked him instead of answering the question. The apartment seeming to fall silent after he spoke and Taylor wasn't sure he liked it.

Some silences were comfortable and some were uncomfortable and this one was definitely the latter.

"I think that is answer enough," Zac sighed as he stood from the couch his glare dropping and a look of disappointment on his face. A look that Taylor was used to by now. "Did you make it your mission to fuck the one girl who I could have been friends with?" he asked before Taylor could say anything.

"You could still be friends with her," Taylor defended hating the way it seemed like Zac had killed any joy he had felt earlier with Natalie before coming home.

"Yeah, until you break her heart and then I have to let her go because I'm connected to you," Zac retorted and before Taylor could say more Zac was walking away from him and Taylor let him go. There was nothing else he could say or even do to change his mind or make Zac feel better.

Things were how they were now and while Taylor hated that Zac was upset he didn't regret what he'd done with Natalie tonight.

_I see it all aligned in front of my face_  
_But like a shooting star fades_  
_It could be gone just as fast as it came_  
_I’m gonna take this moment and chase this fear right out of me_  
_Come one day_  
_I will have no regrets after today_


End file.
